


A Good Clear Look

by GretchenSinister



Category: Rise of the Guardians (2012)
Genre: Gen, trans man Jack
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-13
Updated: 2019-06-13
Packaged: 2020-05-02 09:01:31
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 715
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19195756
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/GretchenSinister/pseuds/GretchenSinister
Summary: Original Prompt: "There are a LOT of MtF Jack fics out there but no one seems to be addressing the idea of FtM Jack (which is more plausible to me since he’s just so distinctly male in his body language, I can’t unsee it despite my best efforts).So what I’d like is for Jack to still be the same Jack we know and love, except there’s the issue that his female body parts don’t exactly line up with the fact that he knows he should have male bits. He’s androgynous enough to physically pass as male, but at some point one of the Guardians finds out about Jack’s past as a human female and how those physical female traits unfortunately carried over into the next life.It doesn’t need to have any romance (though I’m partial to Jack/Jamie and Bunny/Jack) but you can do what you’d like with pairings....[cut for length]"Weirdly enough, I could have re-used a line from one of my recent fics in this fill, but it would have been extremely morbid so I steered the conversation in another direction.The body Jack got after he died still has parts he doesn’t want. That’s not what anyone would have suspected.





	A Good Clear Look

**Author's Note:**

> Originally posted on Tumblr on 2/10/2016.

“So, to think of what you now know of your human life, it is not so bad, the drowning, yes?”  
  
Jack gave North a strange look. “No, drowning was still pretty bad.” This wasn’t what he expected North to have brought up, but he was never entirely sure what the Guardians were going to do. No one had acted particularly shocked about how he had been born and how he had had to spend his childhood, which was a relief, in a way, but no one had taken him aside and spoken to him about any possible ways that magic could be used to resolve his physical problems. Maybe there just weren’t any. But then again, Tooth was so colorful, and among birds, that usually meant…  
  
“But for you it would have been a good thing, ultimately,” North said. “You had been known as Jacqueline, now you could be known as Jack.”  
  
Jack forced himself to take a deep breath before answering. “Living as Jacqueline had plenty of drawbacks,” he said, “but I still didn’t want to die! To have no memories, no knowledge of who I was or where I had come from for three hundred years—yeah, I’m a Guardian now, but I needed help—no one questioned that I was Jack, but there was a lot I could never let slip, or at least that’s what it felt like, a lot of spirits take you at your word but they believe your body more—”  
  
“You are not just learning you had childhood of Jacqueline?” North asked.  
  
Jack stared at him. “How could I have  _not_  known?” North’s question was clearly genuine, and that drew away some of Jack’s anger, but the space it left was filled instantly with confusion. “I…did take off my clothes at some point, not that I would have needed to, to know the difference.”  
  
“But you drowned,” North said, now clearly as confused as Jack.  
  
Jack took a deep breath. “This is probably going to be extremely awkward, but I’m going to need you to explain  _exactly_  why you think that’s relevant right now.”  
  
North frowned and nodded. “You drowned, you died, you came back. This is not a unique thing among spirits or even among the Guardians. So your body is not the one you had before. When you came back, it should have been shaped to your thoughts of how it should be.”  
  
“WHAT!” Jack leapt up from the table he had been sitting on. “Are you telling me—North! I have scars because my body isn’t shaped the way I thought and think it should be, and as it still isn’t! And if you’re telling me I’m  _wrong_ about what I think the shape of my body should be, then—”  
  
“I am not saying that!” North actually looked somewhat alarmed now. “But this is…it is very unexpected. I do not know why you would be the exception to bodily transformations.”  
  
“I…” Jack paused. He needed to think this through. He needed to ask the right questions. Maybe magic could help him with his body, but only if he was careful in finding out how. “How could we go about finding out why I didn’t change?”  
  
North shrugged a little. “Probably a lot of conversation with people who have died and come back. In your case Sandy will be the easiest one to find, maybe not to talk to.”  
  
“Yeah, that—wait. Let me know if I’m wrong about this, but doesn’t Sandy not even have ear holes?”  
  
“No, you are right. From what I understand, they used to be automatic, but ear holes were never part of his clear picture of himself. So he forgot.”  
  
Jack landed with a heavy thud on the table. “How clear of an image is needed?”  
  
“You will have to ask Sandy about that,” North said.  
  
Jack nodded, his eyes narrowing. “I was young and scared,” he muttered to himself. “And as Jacqueline, no one would have encouraged me to…I never got a good, clear look…”  
  
“And you know Sandy may not have any easy answers,” North said, interrupting his reverie.  
  
“Oh, I know,” Jack said, oddly lightly. “But just in case. I’ve got to go ruin someone’s search history. Let me know when Sandy gets here.” 

**Author's Note:**

> Comments from Tumblr (note: the referenced fic has not been moved to Ao3 at the time of this posting):
> 
> kazechama answered: I wondered if it would be the fic where Pitch suggested Jack kills him so he can come back with a penis. You did not disappoint. This was a great fill <3 <3


End file.
